write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Rex vs Tidus
FA205AB2-457B-4DEF-AC98-A31E05454256.jpeg Intro Xenoblade chronicles vs Final Fantasy! , these two are easily known for having the most annoying sounds gaming has to offer!. Rex:Pyraaaaaaaaaa!!!! Tidus:Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! But which one will win , I’m lion and he’s Bear and join us too see which one will win this clash! Lion:Engage! pre-fight Both Rex and Tidus are standing in their fighting positions Pyra: Let’s Go Rex! Rex: Gotcha! Tidus: come on , let’s go! Fight Fight! Tidus rushes at Rex , Rex dodges and uses a anchor shot on Tidus , Tidus falls down , Rex then uses a double spinning edge on Tidus , Tidus gets hit in the face , Pyra Holds a flame ball in her hand and shoots fire at Tidus , Tidus burns on fire , Tidus then starts shooting engery blasts at Rex , Rex gets hit and a huge explosion happens throughout the levitherian plains , Rex comes out of the smoke. Rex:Heat it Now! Tidus:Huh! Pyra:Flame Nova! pyra shoots a huge flame blast , that hits Tidus , Tidus breaks free from the flame and uses his haste , Tidus starts slashing Rex with his sword , he notices that as Rex slows down , Pyra slows down as well , Tidus goes over to Pyra and starts slashing her with his blade , Tidus then uses his blitz ace and starts slashing her , the effects of haste wear down and Rex changes blades from Pyra to Nia. Tidus: wow you can do that?? Rex: come on already , don’t make me wait! Tidus and Rex Clash swords , Rex then uses redemption and heals himself , Tidus goes over to Nia and starts slashing her , but to no effect , Rex then goes over to Tidus and Stabs him in the back , Tidus yells in pain and slashes Rex off him , Tidus then uses his engery rain on Rex , Tidus starts shooting blasts at Rex , Rex dodges and shoots a hydro blast at Tidus . Rex: hey you can’t cheat by attacking someone else’s blade! Tidus: a blade what the?? Rex then changes blades to Mythra and Rushes at Tidus with the Aegis sword , Rex and Mythra hold blades together. Rex: let’s go Mythra! the two shoot a supernova at Tidus , a Massive explosion happens and Tidus gets hit by the blast , the smoke clears and Tidus is still alive but barley standing . Tidus:*puffing* Rex rushes at Tidus , Tidus uses his Dely attack and stops rex from attacking , Tidus then heals himself and starts slashing Rex with his sword , Tidus then tries to stab Rex in the Heart , But Mythra Uses Shield and protecs Rex , rex then backs down. Rex:Mythra! , predict his move and slow him down! Mythra: Right , be careful! Tidus Tries to use Delay again , but Rex predicts his move and slashes Tidus before he has time to react , Rex then gives his sword to Mythra and Mythra starts slashing Tidus with the Aegis sword , the two then grab the sword again . Mythra:Supernova! Rex:Good job Mythra! The attack causes another big explosion , Rex then sees Tidus in the smoke , But wastes no time and rushes at him and stabs Tidus in the Heart with his Sword , Tidus looks in shock , Rex looks in shock too , Rex then quickly grabs the sword out of his heart and backs down , Rex looks at the blood on his sword and faints , Mythra also faints. Tidus: I cant believe this is how it ends...... Tidus then shuts his eyes for the last time and dies , Rex wakes up , hoping it was a dream , but looks at his fallen foes body and starts crying . Mythra:........ Ko! Conclusion Lion:Tidus no...... Bear: well their was a reason this battle was so short , Tidus did not really stand much of a chance , Rex was just far too fast , durable and strong for Tidus to Handle. Lion:Although Tidus was the more experinced of the 2 , it really did not matter as Rex already dealt with people far more experienced than himself , like Jin and Malos or Akhos , when it came down to power , Tidus was shown to be able to barley be able to survive a planet busting attack from Sin,s Giga Gravation , While Rex can easily survive blows from Malos in his strongest state and Malos Was powerful to destroy all of Alrest, all existence, and The Architect and what makes this even more impressive is that it is Stated multiple times that Xenoblade has a infinite number of universes , This puts Rex easily at universal and possibly higher , which is far out of Tiduses Reach. Bear: when speed was bought up , Tidus can scale to people who can catch Metors but this is childsplay for someone like Rex who can beat people like Jin who can move at faster than light speeds , a Metors only moves at around 25,000 mile so per hour , however light moves at a speed of 670,616,629 miles per hour , making Rex millions of times faster. Lion: but wait , can’t Tidus use Delay and stop Rex from attacking? Bear: yeah no , he can pull this off once or twice but Rex has Mythra who can predict his moves and stop him from doing it in the first place or he has Pyras Final form , which he can use to just speed blitz him before he has time to react , so this ability is useless against Rex . Lion: well I guess Tidus just got Rexed! Bear: The Winner is Rex!Category:Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Final Fantasy vs Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Sword duel Category:Magic duel Category:Fire vs Magic Category:Fire vs Ice Category:Human Themed fights Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Fights Category:Video Games Category:Jrpgs Themed Fights Category:Human vs God Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Loud Themed Fights Category:Fights done in January 2020 Category:Completed battles